Ciel Snaps
by terminally.seck
Summary: - Creepypasta - New killer - Ciel The Killer - Ciel is an insane killer that stalks and then kills who ever he feels like and is one who finds the joy in killing but even more joy in scaring. from a large Cul de sac he finds a new empty house that hasn't been sold to live in, Moving from Cul de sac to Cul de sac killing.


-Creepypasta

-Ciel Snaps-

-By : /C,L

A pale boy sits in the back seat of a car, staring at the window not focusing on nothing in particular.

"Hey Ciel... I know we move a lot, and you really haven't had many friends or been very social for most of these 2 years, ever since your... um... sister passed (soften voice.) But now things are going to be different,it's going to be a new start for both of us." says a thin mid age woman that seems to be your mother.

You don't care what she says. You haven't spoken a word to her or any one since 2 years ago due to your sisters death. We lived in a small house in a small town. My sister was 16 and I was 14 and in that time your mother was still addicted to heroin and some unknown pills. My sister has constantly got into fights with our mother, about getting off the drugs, she sometimes hid your mothers needles and baggy's but your mother beat her for them back.

My sister couldn't call the police cause of the thought of getting send to a foster home and me being sent to a different one was worth growing up with our drug addicted mother, but one day my sister and mother were fighting about getting off the drugs again, my sister grabbed her drugs and ran away with them. She ran to a near by closet and locked the door, our mother was hitting the door trying to open it " Open the fuckin door, give me my shit back" my mother yelled, my sister acted in to heat of the moment and ate them and... she overdosed on them and then died. when the police and ambulance arrived my mother had gotten rid of all her drugs and needles.

Your mother told the officer that "I have no idea how she got the drugs." The official report was a misuse of many controlled substances.

The police didn't think much about a kid committing suicide because they were soon called in for an insane killer near by who stabbed his son in the chest. It was bigger news then just a kid committing suicide, so they didn't think much about it.

"Hey, we're here" she said

She opens my car door and walks to the front door of the house to open it.

She yells across the yard with a smile "come on in"

You grabbed your stuff just a back pack and a suit case, and you walk to the entrance with no excitement at all.

"Come on I'll show you to your own room."

She grabs my hand but I pull away, she notices but tries not to show you that she noticed it, and slightly grabs your shoulder instead then slightly pulls you into show you were your room is.

"Do you like it? It's much bigger then ever right?" she asks spinning around once with her hands up.

You don't say or look at anything you just start unpacking.

A week past and its October 30, you wake up to go to school. You wear your black and white converse, black pants black, a black jacket with 3 gray stripes on the arms that go around the arm, a thin grey rim on the hood, grey laces, and gray thin rim on the pockets , and a grey shirt but your hoodie is zipped up, it looks like your wearing clothes to go to sleep because it looks so comfortable.

You walk to the bus stop and wait. the bus gets there 5 minutes later, and you get on and then see that the bus is 2/3 full, you take the closest seat to the front, without looking at anyone. You find one five seats back from the front with someone sleeping on it to one side so you didn't think much of it and sat there.

You can hear "whos he?" Or "is that a new kid?" coming from different people. The bus stops to pick up a poorly dressed guy with a pissed off look on his face, Then we stopped again to pick up a boy that's well dress and a girl who is wearing a nice dress there are holding hands and are laughing, "they look happy." The boy sits right across from me and his girl friend sit some where else cause there isn't enough seats for two. The well dressed and attractive guy who just got on and is sitting right next to you looks at me and smiles, you try to smile back but you don't and then look away. We stop at a house and a older looking guy then yourself gets on, as he walks by he says to the guy who sitting right next you "hey!, Jim I'm stope about the party tomorrow, your house right?" Jim said "yeah tony " with regret in his voice.

We get to the high school and I stand up to stand in line to get off the bus, Jim gets in front of me, you think of saying hi or hey, but then the guy with that pissed off looking his face pushes you to the side in to an empty seat and take's your place. Some people laugh. You try to stand up and get back into the line but again someone pushes me to the side, everyone joins in and pushes you on there way out, even Jim's girlfriend. Your the last one to leave the bus.

There is 15 minutes left until school starts, you decide to sit out side in a cool shaded wall behind the school to pass time.

In your first period, your English teacher was what i guess having a bad day, yelling at the students to "shut up," and then he passes out a box full of books to a student to pass out to every one, then the teacher pulled out his own copy of the book from his side desk full of papers and says "Today we will be reading The Hunger Games together."

Your teacher tells you to read" Ciel you'll read first" you wright out in your sketchbook "I'm a mute and can not speak but I'll read it independently " and then you held it out for the teacher to see with out looking directly at him, but then he says " ha ha very funny, read" and you underline mute and show it to him again. "Ciel!... read or your getting written up!" you look at him, and then you turn the page of your sketch book and wright " I CAN NOT SPEAK" and under line it then shows it to him. The teachers slaps his head and says "Ciel get out of my class" you grab your stuff and you leave. You can hear the other students laughing behind you.

Every other period was taking notes and the teachers teaching.

At lunch you sat at the same cool shade out side the school again, when two guys much older then you,that are smoking turns the corner to me, you notice one of them is tony from the bus but the other guy said "Hey, hey there's that freak from my first hour, that I was telling you about"

"Oh shit that's that bitch in my bus " says Tony

They both laugh.

"Hey kid." Tony says.

You look away trying to ignore them.

"Hey asshole I'm talking to you."

Tony flings his cigarette at you, it goes into your shirt and burns you, you let go a small "ahh" as you get up trying to get it out.

There laughing even harder.

You get the cigarette out and then tackle Tony and you both fall to the floor and you start hitting his face as hard as you can.

His friend is still laughing harder.

Tony pulls up his leg from the side and kicks you back,he gets up fast and starts kicking and hitting you nonstop

"Stop your going to kill him," said The Other Guy.

You past out.

The bell rings and wakes you up from it. you can till it's the final bell cause you can see other kids walking home from a far, you try to crawl and stumble to get to the bus but it leaves you.

You walk home limping and thinking of your hold life, your angry and frustrated you feel a feeling of something dying in you, but then something else giving birth, something strange, you strangely start liking it.

You get home and your mother is crying in the kitchen but you don't let her hear you, you sneak to see why she's crying. She has a syringe full all the way with orange liquid in her arm, she stops sobbing for a sec, takes a deep breaths in and says "just this last time" and injects it all. She starts sobbing just for a minute but starts twitching and foaming from her mouth, she falls to the floor. You don't want to help her, you don't want to call out for help. You start laughing as hard as you can, as you cry, that was the first time you laughed in years.

(back ground music - marilyn manson long hard road out of hell

- watch?v=THNEolxBmso )

You see she's still alive so you get a kitchen knife and end her suffering by stabbing her in the heart over and over and over again laughing with joy.

You stop and grab the needle from her arm and go to your mothers room and look for the bottle of tattoo ink that your mom used to give a few people cheap tattoos for a quick buck. You find the bottle and open it and suck the ink with the syringe and walk to the mirror and then you injects the whites of your eye with ink, making your sclera of your eyes black but your iris the same grayish blue. You do this to both of your eye as you laugh doing it . With the rest of the ink you die your hair from brown to black.

You remember what Your mother always use to say to you that you use to have the most beautifulest eyes and teeth she ever seen.

Next being obsessed with changing your image, You go to the garage and find a hand held metal tool filer, and file your teeth to a some what like a piranha's.

Halloween is tomorrow and you have planned something for everyone tomorrow night at Jim's party but to night, but tonight it's time to play.

You grabbed the knife that you use to kill your mother with and go out through the back door to your back yard and out the back gate to the alley. Walking yourself to the guy who pushed you in the bus's house. you know were he lives from were the bus picked him up. You sneak in the back yard of a two story house and the door is locked but its a thin door that probably has a shity lock that you can open with a credit card, so you use your knife and it opens, you sneak in the see who's home. You go up stairs and look in all the rooms fast and sneaky like, there's just him, his older sister and his mother and father. You walking to the parents room and close the door behind you, you slice the fathers neck but then he wakes up and starts moving from side to side, waking up the mother she sees me and then her husband bleeding out, she gives out a little yell out before you dive across the bed to hold her mouth and slicing her in the throat as you continually chuckle silently.

You hear hits on the wall coming from next door and then the sister says "cut it out you two", you smile. You sneak passed the brothers room to the sister's room. She is sleeping face down. You jump on the bed and put the sharp side of the knife under her neck as you pull the knife up slicing her throat, you stand over her pushing her down with your knee. You cut your hand a bit. after word You drag them all to the living room down stairs as quitely as you can. Leaving a lines of blood leading from there rooms to the living room. You cut the main phone line with a spare knife you get from the kitten next you sneak in to into "The Pushers" room and take is cell phone, in your way out you slam the door.

"Hum!? Hello?" The Boy wakes up, he looks for his phone to see if anyone messaged him. He can't find it. He thinks to himself "where's my fuckin phone,(sigh) maybe down stairs in my bag." He opens the door to walk in to some liquid "What the?" he says in confusion. He walks to the hall light switch. He turns it on. " oh... oh god what the fuck" he see's the blood. he runs into his sister's room and yells out her name " Jenny!" he's see's the blood on the bed, with shocked and disgust he throws up. He runs to his parents room and see's another bed filled with blood. He starts crying and and falls to his knees but quickly gets up to use the phone on the side of there parents bed. The line is dead, he hangs up the phone and then he hears a small faint voice that says "Help me" coming from down stairs, he thinks it could be his sister, so he runs down stairs, slipping on blood as he does. "Jenny!" he says out with a sob, he makes it down stairs and sees the TV on and three familiar figures watching it on the couch , he see's them from behind and slowly walks up to them and says "Jenny?.. Mom?..., Dad?..." still sobbing, he walks around the couch slowly saying " No no no no no no, please no" as he does. He see's his mother, father and sister dead with there throws cut and then he falls to his knees crying saying "Why!? oh god nooo nooo nooo" and then you hear in a soft voice from the corner of your ear that says " You shouldn't have pushed me" he turns around while crouched on his knees and see's what to him seems to be a demon, coming from the dark.

"Ahhh!" he yells out falling backwards, being to paralyzed with fear to move or say anything else but staring directly at me.

You smile as you slowly crawling to him seductively, Your face to face, then you stab his hand to the wood floor.

He screams a bit before you hold his mouth and say "shhh" he stops yelling and looks at me with tears in his eyes, you smile and then say"we're all going to die someday, some sooner then others, and now you, can you go on living knowing that every one who's loved you and cared for you is dead" you pull out the knife from his hand and give it to him.

He thinks for a second and then tries to pull the knife on you, you twist his arm that's holding the knife and then stab him in the throw with the spare knife you have.

You get both knives, and stand up, and then say to yourself " Shit I have to work on my act a little more." you laugh.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

To Be Continue

Contact or Follow me at

terminallyseck

Add Image


End file.
